


The new boy

by starburstqueen



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starburstqueen/pseuds/starburstqueen
Summary: A story stuck in my head
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The new boy

As Oliver walked through the hall on first day at his new high school and being sent here by people hoping that that could make him any less gay by sending him away from the atmosphere he'd been in he only felt relief at being removed from the toxic environment he had been in and excitement for finally being able to be who he was and not having anyone dictate his every move but as he continued walking through McKinley high he noticed that there was already a lot of drama in the air and that slushys were appearently thrown more than drank and usually thrown in someone's face he also noticed that cheerleading coach was really a bitch to everybody that the guidance counselor Emma had a crush on Mr.schue and that he knew the club he was running what was it called again oh right Glee that was the club he was joining because he loved to sing and their was also definitely drama in their as well so as he strode to his first class not caring for the people who gave him appreciating looks mostly because they were female but also because most of them didn't deserve the title of popular they were such cliches that he almost couldn't hold back a gag a the way they acted like they owned the school he laughed at the thought that when they got out of high school the real world would them and they would end working under the people they had bullied 


End file.
